The proposed project, BrainLink sm: National Dissemination Plan, aspires to "link" scientists and educators in several common missions: * to introduce science content which is not currently being addressed in elementary school curricula; * to engage teachers, students and parents in discovering the fun of "doing" science; * to provide scientific background for recommended health promotion/disease prevention practices; * to expose students early on to the variety of careers available in health sciences; and * to target minority and underserved communities with materials sensitive to their needs. To achieve these objectives, Baylor College of Medicine proposes to: * revise for publication elements of BrainLink sm materials based upon recent feedback from teachers and students; * translate critical components of BrainLink sm materials into Spanish; * establish a national network of medical school/universities that will serve as nodes for BrainLink sm partnerships in other communities; and * expand the research and evaluation of BrainLink sm materials to other sites impacted by the dissemination network. The proposed project is directly related to the goals of Healthy People 2000 AAAS Benchmarks for Science Literacy, the goals established for Decade of the Brain and science literacy efforts, and the objectives of the science/health career promotion efforts of the Association of American Medical Colleges.